You & Me,not You with Him
by Rannada Youichi
Summary: Sasuke selama ini selalu mengalah kepada saudara kembarnya, namun ia tak akan mengalah untuk mendapatkan cinta dari sesosok perempuan yang berhasil membuatnya bangkit setelah terpuruk ketika rahasianya terbongkar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meet to Her**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**You and Me, not You and Her by Rannada Yoichi**

**Warning: 00C, sifat Sasuke berkebalikan dengan sifat aslinya**

**Summary : Selama ini Sasuke selalu merasa jauh di bawah saudara kembarnya hanya karena kejadian kira-kira 2 tahun lalu yang memang mengecewakan orang tuanya yang kemudian membuatnya terpuruk. Setelah rahasia 2 tahun lalu itu terbongkar, akhirnya Sasuke sadar bahwa dia harus maju dan bersaing dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, termasuk dalam masalah 'cinta'. Sasuke akan merebut kembali sesuatu yang memang sudah menjadi haknya, termasuk cintanya itu. **

You and Me, not You and Him

"Kring" suara jam beker yang memekakkan telinga sukses membuat lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu terbangun.

"Huh! Sudah pagi ya.." gumamnya.

Setelah ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ia segera membuka laptopnya untuk membuka email dari kaasan-nya yang kemarin tidak sempat ia membukanya.

**Dari : Kaasan**

**Sasuke, aku dengar dari Itachi kau lagi-lagi mendapatkan juara satu paralel **

**di sekolah, okaasan dan Otousan sangat bangga. Okaasan dengar juga bahwa di akhir tahun keduamu, kau mendapatkan juara satu se Konoha dalam penelitian Karya Ilmiah mu..**

**Di Perancis, Otousan dan Okaasan mendo'akan kamu semoga kamu lebih berprestasi lagi dan dapat menggapai cita-citamu, menjadi ilmuwan. **

**Titip salam untuk Itachi dan Kosuke ya, di rumah kalian harus akur!**

Sasuke benar-benar senang mendengar bahwa orang tuanya sangat bangga padanya. Dia benar-benar lega karena Tousan dan Kaasan-nya tidak pernah lagi mengungkit-ungkit peristiwa dua tahun lalu yang Sasuke ingat benar-benar membuat orang tuanya kecewa. Dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya , kakak dan orang-orang di sekitarnaya.

"Tok!Tok! Sasuke apa kau sudah bangun?"

terdengar suara anikinya di balik pintu kamarnya. Sasuke pun segera membukakan pintu.

"Ya kak, aku sudah bangun." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Itachi hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata,

"Boleh Oniichan masuk?" Sasuke menaikkan alis kirinya,

"Bukankah Itachi-nii sering masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin, tumben hari ini Itachi-nii meminta izin terlebih dahulu padaku,"

Itachi tertawa kecil kemudian lari menuju meja belajar Sasuke menyambar laptop Sasuke yang menyala.

Sasuke hanya cuek kemudian mengambil handuknya,

"Aku mau mandi, jangan aneh-aneh dengan laptopku Itachi-nii!" pinta Sasuke yang langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Huh! Dasar Sasuke, memangnya untuk apa aku kesini kalau bukan untuk aneh-aneh!" gumam Itachi yang disusul dengan seringai khas Uchihanya.

Di kamar mandi, perasaan Sasuke benar-benar tidak jika Itachi menyebarkan foto memalukannya 3 hari yang lalu. Foto ketika Itachi menyelinap ke kamarnya dan memotret dirinya yang baru mandi dan hanya menggunakan baju mandi yang tipis. Namun pikirannya itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Tidak mungkin Itachi setega itu padanya. Tapi masalahnya, kapan Itachi tidak tega padanya?

Setelah mandi , Sasuke tidak melihat anikinya di kamarnya. Namun terlihat ada 3 email masuk. Sasuke pun membuka email itu satu persatu.

**Email 1. Dari Naruto**

** "Wow, Teme! Kau seksi banget tahu! Tak pernah ku sangka kau mengirimkan fotomu itu.. Tapi maaf, aku tidak berminat dengan cowok.!"**

"deg! Jadi Itachi-nii mengirimkan foto-ku itu ?"

**Email 2. Dari Kakashi**

** "Kau tampak Seksi sasuke. Mau pacaran dengan ku? Hahaha!"**

"Itachi-nii gila, dia bahkan mengirimkan fotoku pada Kakashi sensei?" teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

**Email 3. Dari Okaasan**

**"Sasuke, okaasan tidak bisa mengomentari apa-apa tentang fotomu.. kau sama seperti Otousanmu, seksi!"**

Sasuke sweetdrop membaca email dari Okaasannya.

Sasuke pun segera bersiap-siap ke sekolah dan meminta pertanggung jawaban kepada "Oniichannya tersayang". Setelah selesai ia pun turun menuju meja makan.

Yang terlihat pertama kali adalah Itachi yang duduk di meja makan dengan dagunya yang bertumpu pada kedua tangannya dan tengah menyeringai.

"Bagaimana dengan tanggapan teman-temanmu Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi dengan menampilkan wajah polosnya. Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya yang hal itu membuat Itachi tertawa.

"Itachi-nii keterlaluan tahu! Aku pasti nanti ditertawakan Naruto habis-habisan di sekolah." Jawabnya dengan memasang ekspresi ngambek.

"Ya, Itachi-nii minta maaf, ini aku sudah menyiapkan roti bakar coklat kesukaanmu!"

kata Itachi sambil menyodorkan roti bakarnya. Sasuke menerimanya kemudian dia memakannya namun masih dengan memasang tampang ngambeknya.

"Hei Kosuke, ini kakak sudah siapkan roti bakar vanilla kesukaanmu." Teriak Itachi. Sasuke menoleh mencari Kosuke. Tidak jauh dari Sasuke dan Itachi, terlihat seorang lelaki yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, mulai dari rambutnya yang berbentuk pantat ayam, wajahnya yang sama persis, tingginya, atau warna kulitnya yang putih. Sedikit perbedaan yaitu pada rambut Sasuke yang lebih berantakan, mata Sasuke onyx sedangkan warna mata Kosuke yang abu-abu, dan tatapan keduanya. Tatapan Sasuke sangat bersahabat, berbeda dengan Kosuke yang menggambarkan keangkuhan. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa Kosuke dan Sasuke adalah saudara kembar walaupun perbedaan diantara keduanya cukup banyak.

"Aku tidak sarapan, aku mau berangkat sekarang,"ujar Kosuke yang langsung pergi. Itachi hanya menatap kepergian Kosuke dengan nanar.

"Selalu seperti ini," pikirnya.

Sasuke melihat tatapan Itachi yang terlihat sedih. Kemudian Sasuke berkata,"Biar aku makan, aku masih lapar" Pinta Sasuke yang kemudian memakan roti vanilla buatan Itachi.

Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya melihat mata onyx adiknya itu. Ya. Uchiha Itachi melihat ketulusan di dalam mata adiknya yang memiliki mata yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka vanilla, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku Cuma ingin mencoba hal berbeda." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

]]Itachi tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang berusaha memasang wajah biasa, namun Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya ingin muntah mengingat Sasuke paling tidak suka vanilla. Itachi benar-benar sangat bersyukur mempunyai adik seperti Sasuke yang selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum.

"Oh iya Sasuke, Itachi-nii punya hadiah untukmu." Kata Itachi kemudian menarik Sasuke menuju garasi. Sasuke hanya pasrah digandeng kakaknya dengan tidak elit.

" Ini dia hadiah untuk adikku!" seru Itachi kemudian membawa Sasuke mengamati lekat-lekat mobil Ferari warna merah yang terparkir di garasi.

"Untukku? "Tanya Sasuke.

" Tentu. Dulu Itachi-nii bingung ketika Kosuke meminta dibelikan mobil, kamu malah cuek. Jadi saat itu Itachi-nii sudah berniat membelikanmu mobil dan akhirnya terwujud. Oh iya, Untuk surat-suratnya biarku urus." Ujar Itachi. Sasuke langsung memeluk Itachi erat seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Sasuke ke sekolah naik mobil. Sampai di sekolah sudah banyak siswa yang datang. Padahal, biasanya dia datang paling pagi dan pulang paling sore. Ketika Sasuke memasuki gerbang sekolah, banyak pasang mata melihatnya. Sasuke yang sedikit bingung hanya cuek. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, dia keluar dan terdengarlah bisik-bisik di sekitarnya.

"Bukankah itu Kosuke Uchiha."

"Tapi kan aku tadi melihat Kosuke sudah datang."

"Aneh, kau lihat wajahnya kan, dia mirip dengan Kosuke. Hanya saja dia menggunakan kaca mata"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya itu memang salahnya sampai-sampai mungkin satu sekolah tidak tahu bahwa Kosuke memiliki saudara kembar. Selama 2 tahun, Sasuke memang tidak pernah keluar kelas. Dia lebih memilih di kelas membaca buku atau semacamnya. Bukan hanya Sasuke saja, semua teman dari kelas A tidak pernah keluar kelas. Bukannya sombong, namun masuk ke kelas A memang sangat berat. Semua dituntut untuk mandiri. Tugas nya pun mungkin 2 kali lipat dari kelas lainnya. Sehingga biasanya siswa kelasA datang paling pagi dan pulang paling sore. Kelas 1A dan 2A yang terletak gedung paling atas membuat siswa dari kelas lainnya tidak pernah mengunjungi kelas A. Banyak orang mengatakan kelas A 'Kumpulan orang sombong'. Sasuke sebenarnya sedikit kecewa ketika tahu bahwa selama 2 tahun terakhir ini ternyata Kosuke tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit dirinya di hadapan teman-temanya.

"Maaf." Ucap seseorang. Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ya. Ada apa?"Tanya Sasuke ramah.

"Saya hanya ingin bertanya, kau siapa?Kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan Kosuke? Apa kau punya hubungan dengan Kosuke?" Tanya orang itu.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" potong salah satu gerombolan perempuan di dekatnya.

"Kau Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu mendapatkan peringkat satu parallel di sekolah ini?"Tanya perempuan itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Kami memang tahu siapa peringkat satu di sekolah ini yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dari kelas A. Tapi kami memang tidak pernah tahu wajah dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha "ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Ya, tak apa-apa. Lagipula itu juga salahku karena aku memang tidak pernah keluar kelas. Oh ya, aku saudara kembar dari Kosuke Uchiha."kata-kata Sasuke itu membuat semua orang di sekitarnya terkejut.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kelas dulu. Oh ya, salam kenal semua!" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum membuat siswi-siswi di sekolah itu histeris dan berlari mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget pun berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas 2A, semua orang memandang Sasuke yang ngos-ngosan. "Kau kenapa baru datang. Kita semua sudah siap ke kelas kita yang baru."teriak Naruto. "Maaf," ucap Sasuke singkat. "Berarti tinggal Kiba yang belum datang." Kata Naruto memberi tahu Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, datang Kakashi yang merupakan wali kelas 3A. Yang membuat anak-anak heran adalah Kakashi datang bersama seorang perempuan berambut pink, wajahnya cantik dan manis, ia cukup tinggi dan senyumnya membuat semua orang di kelas itu terpesona.

"Anak-anak, mungkin kalian belum dengar tentang kepindahan Kiba ke Suna." "Apa? Kiba ke Suna?" Potong Naruto.

Setelah menghela nafas sebentar, Kakashi melanjutkan.

"Ya, Kiba memang pindah ke Suna beberapa hari yang lalu ketika kalian sedang libur. Dia sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada kalian terlebih dahulu, namun kepergiannya ke Suna ternyata sangat mendadak jadi dia tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada kalian. Semoga saja Kiba bisa datang lagi ke Konoha." Jelas Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu, jumlah murid di kelas ini tinggal 14 sensei?"Tanya Temari.

"Tidak, kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Haruno, kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu." Kata Kakashi.

Perempuan berambut pink di samping Kakashi kemudian tersenyum ."Hai! Nama saya Sakura Haruno. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura. Saya dulu pindahan dari Suna dan selama setengah tahun saya masuk ke kelas 2B. Saya sangat senang ketika saya diterima di kelas 3A. Untuk itu saya mohon bantuannya." Ujarnya. Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ia terkejut dengan seorang lelaki yang duduk di pojokan. "Bukankah itu Kosuke, ya.." tanyanya dalam hati.

"Tentu Sakura-chan!"seru Naruto dengan pedenya yang kemudian disusul dengan teriakan HU! dari teman-teman sekelas.

"Baiklah, kita sekarang bersama-sama pergi ke kelas baru kalian." Lalu mereka pun bersama-sama pergi ke kelas 3A. Sakura sangat senang dengan suasana yang begitu bersahabat. Ketika di perjalanan, ia baru ingat bahwa ia ingin bertanya soal lelaki itu.

"Maaf, aku cuma ingin bertanya, lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu siapa?"Tanya Sakura kepada perempuan berkucir 4 bernama Temari yang dari tadi berdebat dengan lelaki berambut nanas di sampingnya.

"Oh itu Sasuke Uchiha, dia adalah siswa terpintar di sekolah ini. Ku dengar dia punya saudara kembar bernama Kosuke Uchiha." Jawab Temari, tak lama kemudian seringai jahil terlukis di wajahnya,

"Kau menyukainya ya..?" Tanya Temari to the point.

"Eng,, enggak. Aku Cuma penasaran saja." Jawab Sakura tergagap. Temari tertawa kecil sedangkan Sakura benar-benar malu.

Di perjalanan menuju kelas 3A. banyak pasang mata memandangi Sasuke. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang bingung, semua anak kelas 3A juga kebingungan. Namun, Sasuke hanya cuek karena ia yakin bahwa ini berkaitan dengan kabar tentang hubungan nya dengan Kosuke Uchiha.

Setelah sampai di kelas 3A, Kakashi memerintahkan untuk kebersihan kelas. Sakura tertegun melihat tidak ada yang membantah, bahkan dengan sigap mereka bersih-bersih. Mereka semua bersih-bersih sambil bercanda. Naruto lah yang paling lucu dengan membuat lelucon-lelucon yang sasarannya adalah Sasuke. Sakura merasa sangat nyaman dan dengan mudah menyatu dengan mereka.

Ketika pekerjaan bersih-bersih telah selesai, Naruto berkata,

"Teme, kita lelah. Nyanyi dong untuk kita!" seru Naruto.

"Iya, Sasuke. Sepertinya enak mendengarkan kau bernyanyi ketika lelah seperti ini!' seru lainnya.

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menolak,namun tak sanggup ketika melihat tatapan teman-temannya. akhirnya ia mengalah dan meminjam gitar milik Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara emas milik Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Suaranya bahkan lebih indah dari Kosuke."

***Everybody's looking for a something**  
** One thing that makes it all complete**  
** You'll find it in the strangest places**  
** Places you never knew it could be**

** Some find it in the face of their children**  
** Some find it in their lover's eyes**  
** Who can deny the joy it brings**  
** When you've found that special thing**  
** You're flying without wings**

** Some find it sharing every morning**  
** Some in their solitary lives**  
** You'll find it in the words of others**  
** A simple line can make you laugh or cry**

** You'll find it in the deepest friendship**  
** The kind you cherish all your life**  
** And when you know how much it means**  
** You've found that special thing**  
** You're flying without wings**

…

Setelah Sasuke selesai bernyanyi, terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah, bukan hanya di dalam kelas namun juga di luar kelas. Ternyata banyak siswa yang ikut mendengar Sasuke bernyanyi. Sasuke pun menggumamkan terima kasih karena mereka semua terlihat menyukainya.

Di tahun ketiga, siswa-siswa kelas 3A lebih terbuka. Terbukti, mereka sering ke luar kelas. Namun, Sasuke lebih memilih di dalam kelas. Sakura menghela nafas panjang melihat Sasuke yang terkesan 'Introvert'. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke ke kantin.

"Ehem." Sakura berdehem di samping Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh. "Ada apa? Kau sakit. Ruang UKS ada di lantai 1."ujarnya. Sakura berusaha melihat apa yang dibaca Sasuke. Mata Sakura membulat tidak percaya melihat Sasuke membaca Biografi yang bahasanya menggunakan bahasa Perancis. Jujur Sakura memang tahu kalau Sasuke itu pintar, namun ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke itu pintarnya kelewatan.

"Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Sakura. "

Nggak!"jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura tidak menyerah."Ayo Sasuke. Kau itu kenapa sich tertutup sekali?"Tanya Sakura dengan setengah membentak. Sasuke bingung harus berkata apa. Ia memang paling tidak bisa dengan perempuan. "Ok!" kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura senang.

Di kantin, lagi-lagi Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian. Sakura yang berada di samping Sasuke hanya cuek.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Roti bakar coklat dan jus tomat." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hanya coklat? Tanpa vanilla? Mungkin coklat vanilla mau tidak? "tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Vanilla? aku paling tidak suka vanilla" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura terkikik geli karena melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya anti dengan vanilla.

"Sebentar ya aku pesankan." Kemudian Sakura menuju antrean.

"Hoy!" Sasuke menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Shion!" serunya ketika tahu siapa yang telah menepuk bahunya. Shion hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kau ke kantin dengan siapa?" Tanya Shion.

"Dengan Sakura. Kau pasti mengenalnya mengingat kau dan dia satu kelas di kelas 2,"jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tahu dia, cewek berambut pink aneh dengan kemampuan akademiknya di atas rata-rata,"

"Siapa yang kamu maksud aneh?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Shion yang ternyata Sakura.

"Hehe, Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud mengatai mu aneh. Tapi sebenarnya rambutmu memang aneh sich," ujar Shion yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam ala Haruno Sakura.

"Ya, ya. Terserah lah." Kemudian Sakura duduk di samping Shion. Tak lupa menyodorkan pesanan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kemarin Kosuke aku lihat dia sedang jalan-jalan di taman bersama cewek lho! Tapi aku tak tahu wajahnya karena dia memakai topi. Rambutnya pink seperti Sakura," Shion menjelaskan.

"Itu memang aku, Shion," kata Sakura dengan nada bosan.

"Memang kau ada hubungan apa dengan Kosuke-nii?" Tanya Sasuke yang ikut penasaran.

"Aku pacarnya,"

"APA!" teriak Sasuke dan Shion tak percaya.

^^^TO BE CONTINUED^^^

*Flying Without Wings by Westlife


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: On Sakura's Birthday**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**You and Me, not You and Her by Rannada Yoichi**

**Warning: 00C, sifat Sasuke berkebalikan dengan sifat aslinya**

**Summary : Kosuke melupakan hari ulang tahun Sakura. Sasuke yang tak ingin melihat Sakura sedih akhirnya menyamar menjadi saudara kembarnya itu. **

Cerita sebelumnya:

"Memang kau ada hubungan apa dengan Kak Kosuke?" Tanya Sasuke yang ikut penasaran.

"Aku pacarnya,"

"APA!" teriak Sasuke dan Shion tak percaya.

You and Me, not You and Him

"Kau pacarnya?"tanya Shion meyakinkan dirinya. Shion benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura. Jika itu memang benar, mengapa Kosuke tak pernah cerita padahal mereka berdua adalah teman sejak kecil?

"Ya, aku pacarnya. Kami baru jadian beberapa minggu yang lalu," jawab Sakura sambil menyeruput jus jeruk pesanannya.

"Selamat ya... " kata Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih. Oh iya, kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Kosuke-nii' padahal kalian kan kembar?" tanya Sakura penasaran. .

"Oh, karena Kosuke-nii lahir lebih dulu daripada aku. Ehm-bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Sakura-nee?"tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Hah? Kau bercanda Sasuke, kenapa kau mau memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel itu?"tanya Shion tak percaya. Sakura pun terlihat bingung.

"Kalian kenapa memasang tampang bingung seperti itu. Bukankah Sakura adalah pacar dari Kosuke-nii,otomatis aku harus memanggil Sakura dengan nama Sakura-nee, apa Sakura-nee keberatan?"tanya Sasuke. Terlihat sekali menginginkan jawaban 'tidak'dari bibir Sakura.

"Eh," Sakura menghela nafas sebentar kemudian dia menjawab, "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan, Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura. Shion melotot ketika mendengar Sakura menambah embel-embel 'kun' pada nama Sasuke PADAHAL DIRINYA SAJA TIDAK!.

"Sasuke-kun, kalau begitu aku mau pergi dulu ke kelas. bye!"seru Shion yang juga menambahkan suffiks 'kun' pada nama Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Cukup senang ketika teman masa kecilnya itu memanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun'.

Ketika pulang sekolah, Sasuke melihat Sakura di tempat pemberhentian bus. Sasuke yang membawa mobil menghampiri Sakura. Sakura heran ketika sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapannya.

"Hai, Sakura-nee!" sapa Sasuke.

Sakura melihat Sasuke di dalam mobil. Sasuke yang tidak sabar langsung membuka pintu dan menyeret Sakura masuk ke dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Sakura sedikit membentak.

"Sakura-nee kelamaan! Biar aku antar kau ke rumahmu, aku tahu rumahmu, di Blok G kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dari Shion-chan,"jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil nama Shion dengan sebutan'Shion-chan?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sejak dia memanggilku 'Sasuke-kun'" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Oh," respon Sakura pendek.

Di perjalanan, Sakura banyak bercerita sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan. Banyak hal yang diceritakan, seperti: Kesan pertama bertemu Kosuke, cerita ketika dia masih kecil, dan lain-lain. Sasuke hanya sesekali menanggapi karena ia juga bingung menghadapi perempuan cerewet 'sejenis' Sakura. Mereka juga membeli es krim ketika Sakura mengeluh lapar saat bercerita. .

Ketika sampai di rumah Sakura, Sakura menggumamkan banyak terima kasih kepada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan senyuman maut khas Uchiha yang membuat wajah Sakura merona.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dompet Sakura tergeletak di kursi depan mobil. Sasuke baru menyadari ketika Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. Mungkin terjatuh ketika Sakura selesai membayar es krim tadi. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu, Sasuke membuka dompet milik Sakura dan terlihat kartu milik Sakura. Sasuke yang memang ingin mengenal lebih jauh Sakura, membaca kartu identitas milik Sakura. Sasuke sangat terkejut ketika melihat bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku harus mengembalikan dompetnya dulu dan meminta maaf karena aku telah lancang membuka dompetnya,"

Hari itu memang hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Dia bahkan tidak sadar diamati lekat-lekat oleh kedua kakaknya ketika senyam-senyum saat makan siang. "Sasuke?Kau kenapa?"tanya Kosuke penasaran.

"Ehm,eh.. makanannya enak!"seru Sasuke dengan gugup yang kemudian melahap makanan di hadapannya.

Kosuke dan Itachi tidak berkomentar apa-apa tapi mereka tahu bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke paling tidak bisa dalam urusan berbohong.

"Oh iya Itachi-nii, aku nanti setelah ini akan pergi latihan bersama teman-teman band ku. Sekalian untuk membahas album kita nanti,"kata Kosuke.

"Semoga berhasil. Nii-san suka dengan lagu-lagumu. Akatsuki memang sangat hebat.. Niisan sangat bangga. Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Sasori?"tanya Itachi. Sasori adalah salah satu personil Akatsuki.

"Dia….."

Sasuke tidak lagi mau mendengarkan. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sasuke merasa lebih baik pergi ke kamar daripada mendengarkan Kosuke membangga-banggakan prestasi nya di bidang musik.

Sasuke akui itu memang benar jika Kosuke mendapatkan banyak penghargaan di bidang musik mengingat Kosuke adalah salah satu personil dari boyband papan atas, Akatsuki. Sedangkan dia, dia ikut paduan suara Konoha. Sebenarnya, hal itu juga dapat dibanggakan, karena tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Namun, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kecil jika dia berdampingan dengan Kosuke.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, ya Niisan. Ada tugas dari Kakashi sensei," kata Sasuke yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya tanpa mendengar balasan dari Itachi atau Kosuke. Bahkan, ketika Sasuke pamit dia tidak menatap Itachi atau Kosuke. Tetapi, Itachi tahu ada segurat kesedihan di mata onyx Sasuke.

**Esok harinya**

Hari itu Sasuke datang ke sekolah terlambat. Mungkin hari itu adalah hari pertama Sasuke mengalaminya. Dia datang 30 menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Saat itu ia benar-benar malu, ia bahkan lebih baik diceburkan ke got saat itu. Berlebihan memang, tapi saat itu ia benar-benar marah. KOSUKE! Itu semua gara-gara saudara kembarnya sendiri. Jika saja saudara kembarnya itu tidak mendapatkan gen 'jahil' yang sama dengan Itachi yang sama-sama jahil mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan sampai saat ini. Apa sebenarnya kejahilan yang dilakukan Kosuke?

Kosuke yang saat itu kejahilannya kambuh, masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan langsung mengambil buku berjudul "All about America" yang baru-baru ini memang sedang dibaca Sasuke. Dan akibatnya selama hampir 1 jam pencarian, akhirnya buku itu ditemukan di dekat pot bunga depan rumahnya. Sebenarnya Itachi sudah menyuruh Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah dulu, pembantu saja yang mencari bukunya. Namun, Sasuke yang memang keras kepala bersikukuh akan mencari buku itu , alasannya,

"Nanti aku tidak akan konsentrasi belajar di sekolah jika buku ini belum ditemukan,"

Guru Kakashi yang mengajar Fisika saat itu memperbolehkan Sasuke masuk, namun sepulang sekolah dia harus piket terlebih dahulu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kemudian beranjak duduk. Namun, baru satu langkah berjalan, Sasuke dipanggil guru Kakashi,

"Sasuke! Bisakah kau mengerjakan soal di papan tulis ini?"tanya guru Kakashi setengah bergurau, mengingat materi itu baru dijelaskan. Siswa satu kelas menatap guru Kakashi dengan tatapan,

"APA SENSEI BERCANDA?"

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Sasuke mengambil spidol dan dengan santai mengerjakannya di papan tulis. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sensei dan teman-temannya heran plus kagum. Sakura bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia menganga sambil melotot ketika melihat jawaban Sasuke itu benar.

Pelajaran hari itu terkesan biasa bagi murid kelas A, mungkin tidak bagi Sakura. Sakura yang memang baru pertama kali masuk ke kelas A, bisa melihat perbedaan siswa kelas A dengan siswa yang lain. Di kelas A, semua siswa aktif. Namun yang membuat Sakura bingung, bagaimana bisa Sasuke masih terlihat menonjol diantara siswa-siswa yang aktif seperti di kelas nya saat ini?

Ketika pulang sekolah, Sasuke harus melaksanakan piket nya dulu. Teman-temannya ingin membantu, namun Sasuke menolaknya. Akhirnya, di kelas tinggal Sasuke yang sedang piket dengan Sakura yang sedang menyalin catatan Naruto yang ia pinjam.

"Ehm, Sakura. Selamat ulang tahun ya…,"ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Namun yang membuat Sasuke bingung, tiba-tiba Sakura menangis. Sasuke yang memang saat itu sudah selesai, mendekati Sakura, kemudian bertanya,

"Ada apa?"

Sakura masih sesenggukan namun Sasuke lega Sakura sudah berhenti menangis.

"Apa aku tidak penting ?"tanya Sakura berusaha keras agar tangisnya tidak tumpah.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Jujur, Sasuke bingung dengan Sakura. Sakura yang ia lihat kemarin berbeda dengan Sakura yang sekarang. Sakura yang kemarin terlihat ceria dan cerewet, namun di depannya saat ini terlihat seperti perempuan yang rapuh.

"Tousan, Kaasan dan Kosuke. Mereka bertiga melupakan ulang tahunku, Sasuke. Padahal aku sangat berharap mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari mereka."ujar Sakura tertunduk.

"Kosuke-nii ya, ehm…," Sasuke berpikir keras, akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Sakura, sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi tak apalah jika hal ini dapat membuatmu tak sakit hati lagi. Sebenarnya Kosuke-nii akan mengajakmu ke taman hari ini. Itu yang aku dengar dari percakapan antara Kosuke-nii dan Itachi-nii."kata Sasuke lancar dan saat itu ia benar-benar bersyukur. Bagaimana dia bisa selancar tadi ketika berbohong, mengingat dia adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa berbohong?

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.."Apa itu benar Sasuke?"tanya Sakura. Terlihat sekali Sakura ingin mendapatkan jawaban'ya' dari bibir Sasuke.

"Ya,"

Sakura tersenyum dan sontak memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku senang"ujarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum miris mengingat dirinya dipeluk oleh Sakura hanya karena Kosuke..

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke segera menghubungi Kosuke. Hampir 10 menit ia berusaha menghubungi Kosuke namun selalu saja terputus. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menjalani rencana B nya, yaitu menyamar menjadi Kosuke.

Sasuke melihat bayangannya di kaca kamarnya. Dengan kacamata hitamnya untuk menyembunyikan mata onyxnya, topi berwarna putih untuk menutupi rambutnya yang entah selalu terlihat 'agak berantakan', atasan menggunakan blazer dan Sasuke menggunakan celana jeans hitam ketat. Saat itu Sasuke terlihat 'WOW' yang bisa membuat cewe' melihatnya mungkin langsung meminta Sasuke menikahinya. Sasuke yang merasa dirinya sudah menjadi duplikat dari Kosuke segera menghubungi Sakura untuk menemuinya di taman, tentu saja dia menggunakan telepon rumah, jika menggunakan hand phone nya sendiri dia bisa langsung ketahuan.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit akhirnya Sakura sampai di taman.

"Hai!" sapa Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Eh, hai!" balas Sakura. Sasuke merasa risih ketika Sakura menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Apa penampilanku mengerikan ya?"tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ayo kita ke jalan-jalan!"ajak Sasuke yang langsung menggandeng Sakura. Sakura hanya pasrah dan dalam hati berkata,"Huh! Tidak pandai berbohong!"

Ya, Sakura langsung tahu. Dia bukan orang bodoh. Memang penampilan Sasuke sama persis dengan Kosuke, namun Sakura tahu dia bukan Kosuke. Kosuke yang biasanya tidak akan seramah itu. Jika dirinya terlambat lebih dari 5 menit pasti Kosuke akan marah padanya mengingat Kosuke paling tidak suka menunggu. Tapi tadi, lelaki di hadapannya malah tersenyum dan dengan hanya senyumnya itu Sakura langsung tahu kalau itu SASUKE. Namun, tak apalah. Sakura akan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Lagipula entah kenapa Sakura merasa nyaman di samping Sasuke. Dan dia tidak ingin merusaknya hari ini.

Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke Taman Bermain Konoha. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak suka pergi ke tempat itu mengingat pasti tempat itu memiliki banyak permainan yang berhubungan dengan ketinggian dan ia takut itu. Sasuke pun mengajak Sakura berkeliling, hingga Sakura berkata,

"Ayo naik roller coaster!"

Sasuke tersedak ketika sedang memakan permen kapasnya.

"A-Apa? Kau mau naik itu?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk antusias.

"Ayolah Kosuke-kun!" ajak Sakura dengan nada dibuat manja.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya, akhirnya Sasuke menyanggupi permintaan Sakura.

"YAY!" teriak Sakura senang.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya ketika dia sudah duduk di samping Sakura saat menaiki permainan itu. "Kau pasti bisa!" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian teredengar jeritan dari Sakura yang tandanya Sasuke harus melawan ketakutannya. Namun, ketika Sasuke melihat ke bawah, terdengar suara- suara yang ia kenal dalam kepalanya,

'Kau tidak pernah diperdulikan, Sasuke-kun'

'Ikut kami saja!'

'Mereka orang-orang yang telah membuangmu!'

'Kembalilah Sasuke!'

'Sasuke! Ini niisan, apa kau tidak mengenalku?'

Kemudian sekelebat ingatan muncul di kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang perempuan jatuh terduduk sambil berteriak,

'KEMBALILAH SASUKE!' Sasuke benar-benar ingin membuang memori yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Namun, saat itu, ia malah diingatkan pada kejadian yang ingin dia lupakan. Sasuke tidak menjerit seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya.

Akhirnya permainan itu berhenti. Sasuke segera pergi ketika pengamannya sudah dia lepaskan. Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sepertinya pergi menuju danau tidak jauh dari taman bermain itu.

"Sa-Ko-Kosukekun," ucap Sakura lemah melihat wajah pucat Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi panggilan Sakura.

"Kosuke-kun kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh, jarak mereka begitu dekat,

"Aku tak apa-apa Sakura, jangan khawatir!" ujar Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat," ujar Sakura meyakinkan bahwa Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya memiliki kenangan buruk yang berhubungan dengan ketinggian, itu saja," jawab Sasuke sambil menunduk.

Sakura ingin bertanya tentang kenangan buruk itu, namun ia batalkan mengingat Sasuke yang sepertinya masih terlihat pucat.

"Oh,baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim?" Sasuke mengusulkan. Sakura mengangguk.

"Biar aku yang beli. Kau rasa apa Kosuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Coklat," jawab Sasuke pendek.

Sakura tersenyum. Saat ini ia yakin bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini bukan Kosuke. Tetapi, kenapa Sasuke harus menyamar menjadi Kosuke?

Kira-kira 10 menit menunggu akhirnya Sakura datang dengan es krimnya.

"Kosuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pinggir danau?" ajak Sakura.

"Terserah lah," ujar Sasuke pasrah.

Di pinggir danau, mereka berdua duduk berdampingan. Sakura mengamati Sasuke yang sedang memakan es krimnya. Dalam hati, Sakura bertanya,

'Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu Sasuke-kun? Mengapa kau berpura-pura menjadi Kosuke-kun? Apa jangan-jangan Kosuke-kun lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku dan kau berpura-pura menjadi Kosuke-kun untuk membuatku senang? Atau jangan-jangan ada motif lain, tapi apa?'

Setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya Sakura akan menguji Sasuke sekali lagi. Setelah mereka berdua menghabiskan es krim mereka, Sakura memanggil Kosuke,

"Kosuke-kun,"

Sasuke yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh. Mereka berdua berhadapan. Entah ini apa Sasuke yang salah karena merasa bahwa wajah Sakura semakin dekat, bahkan Sasuke dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dimata emerald itu dengan jelas. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Sasuke tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura, sebab dia pernah memergoki kakaknya dan Konan berciuman di depan rumah. Sasuke yang merasa tidak pantas menerimanya, mengingat itu 'jatah' untuk Kosuke kun pun mundur dan berteriak,

"Sakura! Ada piring terbang!" setelah berteriak seperti itu, Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang cara berbohongnya yang tidak elit. Namun, yang membuat Sasuke bingung, Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Sakura malah senyam-senyum tidak jelas yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke bergidik.

'Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, dari apa yang kau lakukan , kau membuktikan bahwa dirimu tulus melakukan semua ini. Walaupun aku mempunyai dugaan besar kau melakukan semua ini karena Kosuke-kun melupakan hari ulang tahunku, tapi tak apa. Aku senang menghabiskan hariku bersamamu,' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Kosuke-kun, ayo pulang!" ajak Sakura.

Sasuke masih bingung dengan sikap Sakura. Namun, ia akhirnya mengangguk dan kemudian mereka berjalan menuju mobil. Ketika mereka melintasi sebuah toko, Sasuke melihat Sakura melirik sebuah gelang dengan bandul 'Love' bewarna hijau. Walaupun jarak mereka agak jauh, Sasuke mendengar Sakura menggumam,

"Aku ingin dia memberikanku itu," dan Sasuke tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'Dia'.

Setelah sampai di rumah Sakura, Sasuke pun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Sakura kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku benar-benar sangat senang. Sekali lagi, terima kasih _Sasuke-kun_!" ucapnya kemudian berlari menuju rumahnya.

Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika Sakura memanggilnya Sasuke-kun, bukankah hari ini dia sedang menyamar? Apa jangan-jangan samarannya tidak berhasil? Setelah beberapa kali ia menyimpulkan, Sasuke pun akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa 'Dia Salah Dengar'.

**Sakura POV**

Kenapa sepi sekali ya? Apa jangan-jangan mereka semua belum pulang dan melupakan hari ulang tahunku. Huh! Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku?

Dengan langkah gontai, aku masuk ke kamarku, dan ketika ku membuka pintuku tiba-tiba,

"HAPPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" tertulis di sebuah kue tart coklat di meja kamarku. Tousan, Kaasan, dan Sasori-nii langsung memelukku dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Aku terlalu bahagia sampai aku tak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tidak keluar.

"Terima kasih ayah, terima kasih ibu, terima kasih kakak, dan terima kasih…. SASUKE.." ucapnya dalam hati.

**End Sakura'POV**

Esoknya, ketika Sasuke akan turun untuk sarapan, ia melihat Kosuke yang akan turun juga. "Hai,Kosuke-nii!"sapa Sasuke.

Kosuke hanya menggumamkan "Hn," untuk membalas sapaan Sasuke.

"Apakah Kosuke-nii lupa kemarin hari ulang tahun Sakura-nee?"tanya Sasuke to the point.

Kosuke tersentak. Ia memang lupa. Sasuke yang menyadari ekspresi saudara kembarnya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Berikan ini jika kau belum membeli kado untuknya,"kata Sasuke yang kemudian melempar sebuah bungkusan kecil ke arah Kosuke yang berhasil ditangkap Kosuke.

"Isinya adalah sesuatu yang memang diinginkan oleh Sakura-nee," kata Sasuke yang langsung pergi. Kosuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, namun egonya berkata 'TIDAK'.

Di kamar, Sasuke sedang bercerita kepada Putri Nono, boneka yang diberikan oleh seseorang dari teman masa kecilnya.

"Putri Nono, saat ini aku memang merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak wajar ketika aku bersama dengan dia. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin selalu membuatnya tertawa,tidak kuhiraukan jika hal itu membuat hatiku perih. Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilnya Neesan?"

Sasuke membuat boneka itu menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

"Karena aku akan berusaha untuk menganggapnya sebagai kakak, tidak lebih. Aku akan berusaha mengubur perasaan ini, aku akan selalu menjadi adiknya. Selamanya! Walaupun itu artinya, AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENDAPATKANNYA,"

Sasuke tersenyum miris, memeluk Putri Nono, kemudian memejamkan mata,

"Good night, Sakura-nee,"

TBC

**Akhirnya update! (Lari keliling lapangan sambil menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya)**

**Tapi sebelumnya maaf karena pasti fic saya banyak kekurangan, entah terlalu OOC, typo, gaje, dan lain-lain yang memang tidak bisa saya utarakan dua perdua (?) **

**Soal sifat Sasuke yang terlalu OOC, memang saya gambarkan seperti itu. Anggap saja sifat Sasuke yang asli itu menurun ke Kosuke.**

**Terima kasih buat senpai-senpai yang udah me-review chapter pertama. Review anda membuat saya bersemangat. **

**Kita ketemu di chapter selanjutnya..**

**(Bagi yang mau mengikuti)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ino Yamanaka**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**You and Me, not You and Her by Rannada Yoichi**

**Warning: 00C, sifat Sasuke berkebalikan dengan sifat aslinya, gaje, typo di setiap mata memandang, serta alur yang kecepatannya mencapai 200 km/jam..**

You and Me, not You and Her

Hari itu Sakura pergi ke sekolah dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di bibirnya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya di hari ulang tahunnya. Ingatan tentang kejadian tadi malam masih segar dalam pikirannya. Sakura sontak memegang gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Gelang yang merupakan hadiah dari Kosuke. Sakura tersenyum kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Ulang tahunku tahun ini benar-benar indah," tuturnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura heran melihat kerumunan siswi berjejer rapi di gerbang sekolah. Beberapa diantara mereka membawa spanduk. Sakura dibuat menganga untuk beberapa saat ketika dia membaca tulisan yang tertera dalam spanduk.

"I LOVE SASUKE." Sakura membaca tulisan itu dengan nada datar.

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menggumam, "Sejak kapan Sasuke punya fans?"

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah mobil Ferarri merah berjalan dengan anggunya melewati ratusan siswi yang memperhatikannya, Sakura tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu, _Sasuke_. Sakura bisa melihat tatapan para fans Sasuke yang berbinar-binar ketika Sasuke keluar dari mobil merah kebanggaanya. Sasuke yang kelewat polos, malah tersenyum sambil membungkukkan kepalanya di hadapan para fansnya. Tentu saja pagi itu terjadi insiden kejar-kejaran antara Sasuke dengan fansnya.

Sakura masih ingin tertawa mengingat kejadian pagi itu. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sakura dan Naruto hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu. Saat itu, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, dan Hinata sedang menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka di kantin.

"Hahahaha!"

"Sudah, Sakura-nee!" pinta Sasuke.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya Sakura berhenti tertawa.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Habis kau tadi lucu sekali sich. Kau bahkan…"

GREP.

Sakura menoleh ketika merasa seseorang memegang pundaknya. "Kosuke-kun," gumamnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama di halaman sekolah," ujarnya datar.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu ya teman-teman," katanya berpamitan yang dibalas dengan cengiran dari Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke malah sibuk memakan roti bakarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke ingat dia harus mengembalikan buku yang 5 hari lalu ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Teman-teman, aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu, ya… Aku harus mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam beberapa hari yang lalu," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk memakan ramennya hanya mengacungkan jempolnya. "Hati-hati Teme!" pesan Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum melihat sahabat baiknya itu.

BRUK!

"Eh, maaf," gumam Sasuke ketika dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat dia menuju ke perpustakaan.

Seseorang yang ditabraknya itu hampir marah, namun diurungkannya ketika tahu siapa orang yang menabraknya.

"Eh,"

Sasuke bingung ketika melihat perempuan yang baru ditabraknya itu malah bengong.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Perempuan itu sontak sadar dari lamunannya ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," katanya gugup.

Sasuke menaikkan alis kirinya pertanda bingung.

"Eh, namaku Ino Yamanaka," ujar perempuan itu. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, kemudian dia berkata, "Aku-"

"Sasuke Uchiha kan?" potong Ino.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Tawa Ino hampir saja meledak jika saja ia tidak melihat ekspresi bingung Sasuke saat itu.

"Dia benar-benar masih sangat polos," katanya dalam hati.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Siapa sich yang tidak mengenal seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan kejeniusannya,"

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan Ino, sontak membuat pipinya terdapat semburat merah tipis. Tentu saja Ino tercengang melihat Sasuke yang begitu manis.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke perpustakaan dulu, ya.." kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Aku ikut!" seru Ino spontan.

"Aku ingin meminjam buku untuk tugasku kemarin. Susah sekali sich," ujar Ino kemudian untuk sekedar meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo kalau begitu!"

Mereka berduapun pergi ke perpustakaan beriringan. Tentu saja mengundang berpasang-pasang mata untuk melirik mereka berdua.

"Apa mereka berpacaran?" tanya seseorang diantara mereka.

Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang terlukis di wajah lelaki di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke yang terlihat cuek dengan anggapan-anggapan di sekitar mereka.

"Mungkin saat ini kau bukan siapa-siapaku, Uchiha. Tetapi aku yakin, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu," ujar Ino dalam hati dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya yang cantiknya.

Malamnya, paman Ino datang. Ino cukup bosan mendengar ocehan pamannya. Paman Ino adalah kepala sekolah di Konoha Acceleration High School. Sebagai kepala sekolah, tentunya menceritakan banyak hal. Namun, mata Ino membulat sempurna ketika pamannya menyinggung tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

'Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid ter-genius yang pernah ada di KAHS? Jadi, Sasuke pernah bersekolah di sekolah itu?' pikir Ino setelah mendengar bagaimana pamannya itu bisa mengenal Uchiha Sasuke.

Selama lebih dari 30 menit mereka berdua membicarakan Sasuke. Ino menyeringai ketika pamannya selesai bercerita.

"Jadi seperti itukah kau, Sasuke? Memasang wajah polos dan lugu untuk menyembunyikan masa lalu mu. Tidak kusangka kau selicik itu," ujarnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan, orang yang saat itu dibicarakan oleh Ino dan pamannya sedang melihat bintang dari jendela kamarnya. Entah angin apa yang membuatnya memikirkan kejadian kira-kira 2 tahun lalu ketika ia masih bersekolah di KAHS. Ya, saat dimana ia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya benar-benar mengecewakan orang tua, kakak, dan keluarga besar Uchiha.

**Flashback ON**

"Selamat ya, Sasuke!" ucap setiap orang yang bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Ya, terima kasih," jawab Sasuke.

Hari itu adalah hari penerimaan rapor akhir kelas 3. Sasuke yang memang sudah terkenal genius mendapatkan nilai terbaik se-Konoha untuk Ujian Nasionalnya dan sebagai murid dengan prestasi terbaik di sekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama tiga tahun berturut-turut Sasuke selalu mendapatkan juara pertama dengan nilai yang selalu berkembang. Bahkan, saat dia di kelas 2, Sasuke sudah mendapatkan tempat di Konoha Acceleration High School yang merupakan SMA khusus 2 tahun dan menjadi sekolah akselerasi terbaik di Konoha.

Berbeda dengan Kosuke. Di sekolah, Kosuke mendapatkan ranking yang tidak terlalu baik. Kosuke akan mendaftar di Konoha International Senior High School yang merupakan sekolah terbaik di Konoha namun tanpa kelas akselerasi.

Seminggu kemudian, Sasuke akan berangkat ke rumah pamannya. KAHS memang terletak cukup jauh dengan rumahnya saat ini, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah pamannya.

"Aku berangkat, Tousan, Kaasan, Itachi-nii dan Kosuke-nii," ujar Sasuke berpamitan.

"Hati-hati, sampai di sana langsung hubungi kami, ya.." pinta ibunya.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian mengendarai motornya menuju rumah pamannya.

Selama 6 bulan, Sasuke menjalani kehidupan di rumah pamannya dengan baik. Sasuke bekerja sambilan menjadi kasir di toko milik pamannya. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tidak pernah melupakan kewajibannya untuk belajar. Buktinya dia menjadi murid yang sangat populer dengan ke-geniusannya, ketampanannya, dan karena kekayaannya. Tentu saja dia menjadi idaman semua siswi di sekolah, termasuk perempuan berambut merah, bernama Tayuya.

"Sakon, kapan ya aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke?" tanyanya kepada lelaki di sampingnya.

Lelaki yang bernama Sakon itu mendengus, "Kau menginginkan anak Uchiha itu?"

Tayuya yang merasa dilecehkan dengan nada meremehkan dari Sakon menyipitkan mata, "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa?" tantang Tayuya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan. Jika kau menang, maka aku akan mengabulkan 3 permintaanmu, sebaliknya jika kau kalah, kau harus mengabulkan 3 permintaanku,"

Tayuya menyeringai.

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

^…..^

Sasuke menjadi sangat kesepian ketika dia ditinggal sendirian di rumah yang cukup besar setelah pamannya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Suna untuk mencoba mengadu nasib di Negeri Pasir itu. Keluarga di rumahnya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya dan Sasuke tidak berniat memberi tahu. Sasuke tahu, keluarganya pasti sibuk mengingat saat itu ayahnya sedang sakit dan perusahaan banyak yang terlantarkan. Akhirnya,untuk mengusir kebosanan, dia mengambil tasnya menuju ke perpustakaan tidak jauh dari rumah tempatnya ia tinggal.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke banyak melamun. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan nasibnya sekarang. Sebegitu egoiskah pamannya sampai menelantarkannya? Jika dia pulang, dia pasti muak dengan sikap saudara kembarnya yang suka cari muka itu. Dia melamun, sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah berada di tengah jalan raya dan-

BRAKK!

Yang ia ingat saat itu adalah kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit dan penglihatannya yang semakin kabur.

^….^

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya.

"Eh," itulah kata pertama yang ia ucapkan setelah selama lebih dari satu minggu tidak sadarakan diri.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya pada gadis berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Kau di rumah sakit Sasuke. Aku dulu menolongmu ketika kau mengalami kecelakaan kira-kira seminggu yang lalu," jawabnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum semanis mungkin.

"Eh, kau siapa? Sasuke? Apakah itu namaku? A-aku tidak mengingat apa-apa. tolong!" teriak Sasuke putus asa. Sedangkan gadis di hadapannya itu, menyeringai senang setelah dia sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

'Amnesia-kah?' katanya dalam hati sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik di wajahnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke berubah dari sifat sampai penampilan. Sifat Sasuke berubah menjadi pemarah, egois, licik, dan hal buruk lainnya. Penampilannya? Tetap cool dan terlihat tampan, sayangnya terlihat acak-acakan dan tidak peduli. Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Salahkan gadis berambut merah bernama Tayuya itu.

Setelah Sasuke diizinkan pulang, Tayuya, Sakon, dan Kimimaro mengerecoki Sasuke bahwa keluarganya tidak pernah memperdulikannya, buktinya dia tinggal sendirian dan tidak dijenguk oleh keluarganya ketika ia sakit yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke benar-benar sakit hati. 'Sebegitu tidak pedulikah keluarganya?'

Selama itu, Sasuke yang menjadi murid teladan berubah menjadi murid pembuat onar. Dia sering bolos dan membuat keributan. Namun, mala petaka akhirnya muncul ketika Sasuke bergabung dengan tim Taka yang merupakan organisasi pembunuh bayaran di Konoha.

"Sasuke, tugasmu kali ini adalah membunuh orang ini," ujar Pein yang merupakan pimpinan organisasi itu. Sasuke memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Lelaki berambut yang sama dengan dirinya namun diikat, mata Onyx yang juga sama dengan miliknya, membuatnya penasaran siapa orang yang akan menjadi korban pertamanya itu.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia Itachi. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia berhasil menyelinap ke markas dan mendapatkan data tentang organisasi kita. Tugasmu hanya membunuhnya maka rahasia kita aman," Sasuke mengangguk menyanggupi. Kemudian dia pergi untuk menjalankan misi pertamanya bersama dengan Tayuya dan juga Sakon.

Dengan mengendap-endap, mereka berhasil memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. "Habisi saja setiap orang yang kalian temui!" perintah Sasuke tajam.

Perjalanan mencari 'Korban'nya tidak sia-sia. Saat itu, Sasuke sudah siap menembak pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas. Namun, pandangannya jatuh ke sebuah foto yang dipajang di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur.

'Foto itu, mirip denganku,' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke, cepat bunuh dia!" teriak Sakon. Itachi yang mendengar teriakan Sakon langsung terjaga dan matanya membelalak tak percaya ketika tahu siapa orang-orang yang telah menganggu tidurnya.

"Sasuke," gumamnya. Sasuke hanya diam. Dia kemudian menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Itachi.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke masih terdiam dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membunuhmu," sebuah kalimat pendek yang membuat Itachi membelalak tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Selama hampir satu bulan kau dan aku tidak berkomunikasi, kau malah ingin membunuhku?" tanya Itachi

Sasuke mendengus. "Memangnya siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik. Itachi benar-benar bingung apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan dua sosok lelaki dan perempuan yang sepertinya orang tua korbannya dan sesosok laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Sasuke!" teriak perempuan itu.

Tayuya berusaha membaca keadaan dan dia tahu bahwa mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mereka keluargamu. Mereka keluargamu yang telah menelantarkanmu, membuatmu dalam kesepian dan kesendirian. Mereka tidak pernah memperdulikanmu Sasuke," ujar Tayuya setengah berbisik.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Sasuke! Kami sangat menyayangimu, kami peduli denganmu!" teriak perempuan itu dengan air mata di pipinya.

"Sasuke, bunuh mereka. Mereka membuatmu sakit hati, apa kau tak ingin balas dendam?" tanya Sakon.

"Apa-apa kalian! Mempengaruhi Sasuke! Cepat kembalikan Sasuke!" teriak Itachi.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Dia merasakan sakit di kepalanya, namun ia hiraukan. Saat itu yang ia pikirkan, 'Siapa diantara mereka yang benar?'

"AARGH!" dia berteriak ketika kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Sasuke!" teriak semua orang di ruangan itu setelah melihat Sasuke terjatuh pingsan.

**Flasback OFF**

Ingatan itu masih segar di kepalanya. Saat itu ia bersyukur karena ia tidak dipenjara dengan alasan keadaannya yang amnesia. Namun, ia tak habis pikir, "Mengapa ia bisa mempercayai Tayuya dan Sakon dan malah hampir membunuh kakaknya sendiri?" Untung saja ingatannya telah kembali setelah kejadian itu. Jika tidak- dia tidak mau berandai-andai. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Sejauh-jauhnya dia membuang semua ingatan itu, ingatan itu tetap masih melekat dalam dirinya, bahkan status nya sebagai 'Mantan Anggota Pembunuh Bayaran' pun masih melekat dalam setiap inci dari tubuhnya.

**Esok Harinya**

Sasuke terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat masuk sekolah. Sakura yang heran dengan sikap Sasuke-pun bertanya, "Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Sungguh!" ujar Sasuke meyakinkan. Sakura mengangguk percaya.

"Ehm, aku nanti boleh tidak ke rumahmu. Aku ingin pinjam buku. Kata Naruto kau punya perpustakaan pribadi di rumah,"

"Ehm,ok! Jam berapa kau akan ke rumahku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin sepulang sekolah. Tapi aku pulang dulu nanti. Kau tidak ada acara kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Nanti kau kutunggu di rumahku," ujarnya kemudian yang membuat Sakura tersenyum.

'Drrrt-drrt' ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Ada 1 sms masuk.

'Dari Ino?'

**Sasuke-kun, aku tunggu kau di depan ruang drama setelah pulang sekolah. Ini penting!**

Sasuke membalas,

**Ya..**

Sesuai apa yang dijanjikan, Sasuke menuju ke ruang drama setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Ternyata Ino sudah lebih dulu datang.

"Hai! Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Er, tidak kok. Ya, walaupun aku sampai bosan menunggumu disini," ujar Ino menyindir. Sasuke tersenyum kecut mendengar sindiran Ino, Sasuke ingin mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' namun Ino tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi ketakutan dan bergumam, "Maaf Sasuke-kun, bukannya aku bermaksud menyindir, a-aku hanya bercanda. Tolong jangan bunuh aku!" seru Ino panik. Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya dan keheranannya ketika mendengar Ino menyelipkan kata 'Bunuh'. Sasuke mengamati Ino lekat-lekat. Memang sekilas Ino terlihat ketakutan, namun jika lebih diamati lagi, ekspresi Ino terlihat seperti sindiran di mata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sasuke berusaha tenang.

"Ya, kudengar kau mantan anggota Taka," ujar Ino dengan santainya. Berbeda dari keadaan sebelumnya, ketika Ino mengatakan kalimat itu ia tak memasang wajah ketakutan, malah memasang wajah licik yang Sasuke tahu akan ada bahaya.

Sasuke mendekat. "Ino, aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang berkata sesuatu yang menyangkut pribadi seseorang tanpa bukti, karena itu namanya memfitnah," ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Bukti? Kau perlu bukti? Akan aku berikan bukti itu Sasuke, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya," tantang Ino kemudian melenggang pergi. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia dengan perasaan marah, takut dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Mengambil kunci mobilnya di dalam tas, Sasuke segera pulang. Ngebut-sesuatu yang tabu dan tak mungkin dilakukan Sasuke, tetapi itu salah, buktinya saat itu ia melakukan itu.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi setelah Sasuke sudah sampai di rumah. "Ada apa Itachi-nii?" tanya Sasuke. "Sakura-chan sudah menunggu di kamarmu, dia ingin meminjam buku." Jawab Itachi santai.

Sasuke segera masuk ke kamarnya dan berdo'a semoga Sakura tidak aneh-aneh di kamarnya. Namun, ternyata dugaannya salah, Sakura sepertinya sedang sibuk membuka album foto berjudul MY ALBUM IN AKHS milik Sasuke.

**Sakura POV**

Wow, ternyata Sasuke imut sekali. Tapi aku tak menyangka Sasuke pernah bersekolah di AKHS. Kalau memang Sasuke pernah bersekolah di sana, kenapa dia pindah ke KIHS?

'SRET'

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku berusaha melihat siapa yang telah merebut album foto yang sedang aku lihat.

'Deg'

Aku menelan ludahku. Yang aku lihat saat ini adalah Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam, tak suka, dan terlihat mengerikan menatapku waspada. Dan aku tahu, artinya 'Dia marah'.

"Maaf," gumamku.

Dia masih terdiam dan menatapku intens.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

Aku ingin menatap matanya tapi tak bisa, akhirnya aku menunduk,

"Aku ingin meminjam buku-,"

"Dan kenapa kau malah duduk di sini sambil melihat album fotoku? Apakah itu yang dimaksud dengan meminjam buku? Lagipula aku yakin Itachi-nii sudah memberi tahu dimana perpustakaannya," ujarnya datar tapi penuh dengan kemarahan.

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Ini seperti diinterogasi karena telah mencuri sesuatu. Sasuke, kenapa kau semarah ini hanya karena aku melihat album fotomu.

"JAWAB AKU!"

Aku terbelalak tak percaya. Sasuke membentakku?

"Eh-a-aku hanya penasaran,"

Kulihat dia tersenyum meremehkan. Senyum meremehkan dan merendahkan yang pertama kali aku lihat dari wajahnya.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah punya rahasia Haruno! Apakah kau sebegitu egoisnya dengan membuka sesuatu yang menjadi privasi orang lain? JAWAB AKU!"

Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Ya Tuhan, mengapa hati ini begitu sakit?

BRAK!

Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka. Ternyata Itachi-san.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku didorong. Untung Itachi-san menangkapku. Aku berusaha tak percaya jika yang mendorongku tadi adalah Sasuke.

"Bawa dia pergi!" perintah Sasuke.

Aku menunduk. Kemudian, dengan keberanianku yang mungkin saat itu tinggal sejengkal, aku menatap mata onyx Sasuke dan berkata, "Maaf, Sasuke-kun," dan aku berlari.

**To be continued**

**Akhirnya update juga… (Menghembuskan nafas lega)**

**Terima kasih buat yang mau membaca fic aneh ini.. **

**Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada **

**MIA MUYOHRI**

**BLUEHARUCHI UCHIHA**

**HARUNO SAUMI**

**DAN CHAOS SETH**

**Terima kasih atas masukannya dan maaf atas fic ini yang kesalahannya sampai keterlaluan…**

**Selamat datang di chapter selanjutnya..**


End file.
